Through Izayoi's Life
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: A collection of drabbles between 100-300 words about Izayoi involved in different scenarios and situations . Majority of the drabbles will be Izayoi x Kuro Usagi [Rating can change to M in future chapters].
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? is owned by Tatsunoko Taro**

 **X**

He was strong,invincible, someone that you should not mess with. That's what everyone around him thought and that's what he was, no, needed to be in front of everyone, especially Suzuka and Homura, to show that everything was alright.

The rain soaked him, making his clothes cling to his body, but that didn't matter to him. In this place he was alone, here, he didn't need to keep the facade. He could simply let it all out.

And let it out was what he did.

Now, in front of Canaria's grave, Sakamaki Izayoi cries with all his heart.

 **X**

 **AN: I've always wanted to try to do a drabble and as I was re-reading volumes 3 and 8(these two might be my favorite volumes together with 10 and 11 haha) this sort of came.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izayoi stared at Kasukabe Yo with an unredable expression. In front of them were the broken headphones that Calico cat stole from him. Yo held her head down, too afraid of looking at the blond. Trying to break the silence, she cleared her throat.

-'' I-I'm really sorry for the headphones Izayoi-kun! I know that they were important to you so as a repayment I'll do anything you want!''

He said nothing and kept looking at her with a blank face and it made her nervousness increase by tenfold.

-'' Kasukabe you don't need to apology, I know that this isn't you fault so lift your head up.'', She did as requested, only to see a small smile in the blond's face.

-'' Thank you Izayoi-kun, for forgiving me.''

-'' It's nothing.'', his eyes now held a strange glint in them that Yo couldn't identify,'' But since you mentioned that you would do anything I wanted...''

Izayoi then moved closer and whispered something in Yo's ears. Listening to what the teen wanted, she couldn't help but let a small smirk grace her face.

xxxxxxxxx

-''Ojou! Are you there? I came just like you requested!'', Calico cat exclaimed while entering the room,''Ojou?''

Hearing the sound of the door closing, the cat turned his head with a smile.

-'' Oh so you were there ojo-'', His words died in his throat as he came face to face with one Sakamaki Izayoi.

-'' Hello Calico cat.'', Izayoi spoke with a predatory smile on his face,'' I think we need to have a talk.''

In that moment, Calico understood that he walked into hell.

 **X**

 **AN: I decided to make this a collection of drabbles, I'll post 1 or 2 drabbles every week(or more depending on my muse lol)**

 **See you guys in the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'' Stupid rabbit, You shouldn't overload yourself with work.'', Izayoi huffed in annoyance while checking Kuro Usagi's temperature.

The rabbit girl was laying down on her bed, her face tinged in red. She had passed out while helping some of the children of the community. Izayoi had quickly brought her to her room. Unfortunately, Lily had gone to the city with Yo and Asuka today so it was up to the blond to take care of her. Luckily he had some medical knowledge and he thanked Canaria for making him learn this type of thing during their trip.

-'' You don't need to do this Izayoi-san, I'm perfectly fine!''

-'' Don't try to fool me,today you're not getting out of this bed'', It was a command.

-'' B-But-''

-'' No buts. It's already decided.''

Kuro Usagi just nodded sadly, this made the blond teen get closer to her, he then cupped her cheeks with his hands.

-'' Just rest a little okay? You left everyone worried.''

He spoke with a soft tone, something that surprised her. It was rare to hear such softness in his voice. Staring at the sick girl, Izayoi closed the distance between them and gently kissed her forehead.

-'' Get well soon.''

Turning his back to her, he walked out of the room, leaving a flustered Kuro Usagi behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiroyasha and Izayoi sat quietly in the middle of her living room. They had agree to meet so they could discuss something of extreme importance.

-'' Tell me lad what can we do? It's impossible now!''

-'' OI! Don't give up yet! I'm sure that we can find something.''

-'' But what? We already tried everything!'', The leader of the thousand eyes community exclaimed,''Maid costumes, nurse uniform,swimsuit,heck even school girl uniform! There aren't any new clothes that we can make Kuro Usagi wear!''

-'' What about bloomers?''

-'' We made her use it last week.''

-'' Prisoner?''

-'' Already.''

-'' Sexy Pirate?''

-'' three weeks ago.''

-'' Damnit!''

Silence engulfed them once again. Shiroyasha then stood up with a downcast expression.

-'' Forget about it Izayoi, there's nothing we can do about it.''

She was saying for him to give up? No! He refused to do it! Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he grinned maliciously.

-'' I think I have just the right one...''

xxxxxxxxxx

-''Uhn Shiroyasha-sama, Izayoi-san can you two tell me why I need to wear this?'', An bashful Kuro Usagi asked as she gestured to the tight and sexy police officer costume that she was wearing.

Said duo just ignored her question and carefuly analyzed the girl.

-''The black clothe does make a nice contrast with her white skin.'', Shiroyasha spoke.

-'' And the tight shorts does accentuate her curves.'', Izayoi continued.

-'' And these smooth legs! They draw so much attention!''

-'' I know! Damn thighs.''

Kuro Usagi covered her face while the two perverts kept their little chat.

-'' Can yo two please answer my question?''

-'' Oh right.''

-'' So?''

Izayoi and Shiroyasha shared a glance before giving the blue haired girl a thumbs up.

-'' For our own amusement.'' The duo said happily.

-'' You idiots!''

The next thing to be heard was Kuro Usagi's paper fan as it hit the blond boy and the white haired girl while they simply laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Izayoi should have know that this was a bad idea. When Asuka came to him and asked if he wanted to go with her to the city, he just shrugged his shoulders saying _'' Why not? and I'm bored as hell so it's better than nothing.''_

He was wrong.

As Asuka keeps going from one store to the other, he is forced to hold everything that she bought. He could have inhuman strenght but he was getting tired of it all. For the first time in his life, the blond thought that it was better to have a day full of boredom than doing this.

-'' Ojou-sama, I hate to break your leisure time but can't we just go back to the community? I mean, we've been doing this for three hours.''

-'' What are you saying Izayoi-kun? There's still plenty of things that I need to get.''

-'' Then can't you at least hold some of the bags?''

A mischiveous glint passes through her eyes.

-'' Ara what type of men are you to make a young lady do this kind of thing? You want to go back to the community right? Then don't complain so much and follow me, the faster we get the things I need the faster we can go back.''

Smiling with false innocence at him, Asuka turned her back to the teen and entered another store.

Izayoi groaned but soon followed the younger girl, promising to himself that he would never again go shopping with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Staring at his younger brother, He couldn't help but sigh. Homura's glare held so many emotions, sadness,loneliness but the one that was predominant was hatred. He could easily tell that the latter was aimed at him.

-'' Listen Homura, I-''

-'' Why did you come back? Why, when you didn't show up for practically 5 years!'', Homura roared.

Izayoi couldn't help but cringe a little. He never saw his younger brother show so much anger.

-'' Homura...''

The boy's anger seemed to disperse and he looked sadly at the blond man.

-'' Tell me why Iza-nii, Your absence not only left me hurt but Suzuka was affected as well, so tell me, why did you leave us?''

Izayoi glanced at the boy.

-''You know, I've always felt out of place and so hollow inside. I knew that I was different, so different that everything just looked boring to me, even the world itself.''

Homura kept staring intesely at him and Izayoi continued.

-'' When I came to Little Garden this changed, I found happiness and comrades that I could trust with all my heart.'', Putting a hand on Homura's hair, Izayoi ruffled it slightly,'' But one thing is certain, I never stopped thinking about you two, I didn't come back earlier because I had some serious business in Little Garden and I knew that you two would be well, but still, sorry for making you guys wait for me for so long.''

Looking at Izayoi's serene face, the boy gave a smile.

-'' Welcome home, Iza-nii.'', he spoke in a whisper.

-' Yeah, I'm back.''

 **X**

 **AN: Since I saw some spoilers and summaries about Last Embryo I thought, ''How would Homura react to suddenly seeing his older brother once again after 5 years?'' and well, this is what came to my head xD.**


	7. Chapter 7

-'' Izayoi-kun.''Glancing at his side, Izayoi saw Yo.

-'' Huh? What's up Kasukabe?''

Yo shifted on her feet before extending her hands, showing that she was holding a nekomimi headphone. Looking at the designs, he instantly recognized them.

-'' These headphones...''

-'' Since Calico cat destroyed your old ones, I thought that I should get a new one to you.''

Taking them carefully from her hands, he grinned at her.

-'' Thanks Kasukabe.''

-'' You don't need to thank me, Calico is my responsibility so it was only fair to get these ones to you.''

He simply nodded at the brown haired girl.

-'' I'm going to make company to Asuka, see you later.''

The possesor of the genome tree then walked out of the room. Now, completely alone in the room, Izayoi smirked.

 _'' It will be fun to see everyone's reaction to my new headphones.''_

 **Next Day...**

-'' Izayoi-san sure is taking his time to join us for lunch.'', Kuro Usagi spoke.

-'' Don't worry, I'm sure that he is on his way.'', Asuka reassured.

-'' Ho? Talking about me already?'', a masculine voice resounded in the room.

-'' You're late! Izayoi-sa-''

Kuro Usagi's words died on her throat as she stared at the blond and his new set of headphones. She wasn't the only one that was surprised. Asuka and Shirayuki held a shocked expression too but they also held a slight blush on their faces.

-'' What's wrong Kuro Usagi? Cat got your tongue?'', Izayoi said slyly as he shortened the distance between them.

 _'' W-Why is my heart beating so fast?''_

 _-''_ Lunch looks great, but do you know what's missing?''

-'' W-W-What?''

he moved his lips to her ears and his hot breath made a shiver run trough her body.

-'' A rabbit. I would love to eat one.'', To make the meaning of his words understandable for her, he nibbled her earlobe.

Kuro Usagi's face got red.

-'' P-Pervert!'', She exclaimed while shoving him away from her. The blond grinned and sat down at the table while Shirayuki and Asuka glared at the rabbit girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Izayoi clenched his teeth as he launched his Aurora Pillar against Azi Dahaka's Avesta. The first thing that came to his head was that even being unable to match the Demon lord in strenght,his strongest attack would be able to defeat his foe. Of course,he was proved wrong. Their energies clashed and melded together, canceling eachother and destroying the peak of the volcano they were currently in. As he gazed at the ominous ruby eyes of Azi,Izayoi could only think about one thing...

 _''It seems it's impossible for me to win,I'm really sorry Kuro Usagi,it looks like I'll not be able to retrieve our flag and put it up in the stars.''_

He just hoped that even with his defeat,his comrades would be able to move on and get stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuro Usagi glanced around the crowd that was surrounding her. The No Names were invited to a Halloween party by Will - 0 - Wisp and the problem children were anxious for it. It was quite hard to convince Shiroyasha to give her a costume that was not something extremely sexual but she did it. Now,wearing a Red riding hood fantasy, she was trying to find Yo and Asuka, the both of them came with her dressed as Pirates, while Izayoi said that he would come later since he needed to do some final touches on his costume.

-'' Where they could be?''

-'' Got separated from Kasukabe and Ojou-sama, Kuro Usagi?'',A husky voice spoke close to her ears.

Turning around faster than the blink of an eye,Kuro Usagi was welcomed by the sight of Sakamaki Izayoi, a _shirtless_ Sakamaki Izayoi. Said teen was wearing brown pants that were covered by a fur,a tail was connected to the back of the pants. The same fur was attached to his arms and three wiskers marks were painted in each cheek, he was also wearing a pair of wolf ears on the top of his head.

Kuro Usagi felt her face start to heat up but she just couldn't look alway from the blond,it was as if she was entranced.

-'' Red riding hood? well I guess that I can call it something original,at least to Little Garden's standard,but you do know what it means right?''

-'' W-What does it mean?'', She couldn't help but stutter.

Izayoi gave a low chuckle and shortened the space between them. Wrapping his arms around her waist,he moved his face closer and kissed her hungrily. After a while,they broke apart,Kuro Usagi was breathing heavily.

Izayoi then rested his head on the crook of her neck and whispered on her ear...

-'' As the bad wolf,my job is to eat little innocent Red riding hood.''

She just let out a small chuckle as they began to dance.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **AN: This was something that I was planning to post on Halloween but I got a little busy,Work and writing my first original novel took almost all of my time hehe.**

 **Well,hope that you liked it, I'll post more today or tomorrow but first,I'll go sleep because I tired as hell lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

Loud noises could be heard through Kouen city. One would thought that the noises were being made by the peolpe working in the reconstruction of the city after the battle against Demon Lord Azi Dahaka. Well, it's partially true, but the true reason of the commotion was something entirely different.

-'' Asuka, here!'', Kasukabe Yo shouted.

-'' Kasukabe-san!''

Seeing that Yo was free, Asuka passed the ball to her. The brown haired girl completely dominated it before running through the field, evading the players from the other team. She came to a halt when a werewolf stepped in front of her, blocking her vision. Looking from left to right, she spotted a head of golden hair.

-'' Izayoi-kun!''

Yo quickly kicked the ball towards Izayoi. The blond jumped in mid air and gave a spin before his left foot came in contact with the ball.

-'' Try to stop this!'', With a strong kick, the ball flew through air at the speed of the third cosmic velocity, the poor goalkeeper hadto jump out of the way as the ball made contact with the goal net. What happened after it left many of the demi humans in the field stunned. The goalpost was ripped out from the ground and flew higher and higher, till it disappeared from everyones sight's.

A dense silence filled the air, Izayoi was the first one to break it.

-'' Well, it looks like it's our victory, do you guys want a rematch?'' He asked with a smile.

Shaking their heads fervently, the players left the field in a hurry, never wanting to play with the No Names again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Laius was currently sitting in a sofa inside the small house that he owned. His body was already tired from today's work. Drinking a glass of juice, he jumped from his sofa when he heard a loud sound and felt the entire house shook. Walking to the second floor, he fell to his knees while small tears rolled down his face.

In the middle of his now destroyed room, was a equally destroyed goalpost.

He had a feeling that this was the No Name's fault...


End file.
